Consumers worldwide face the menace of counterfeit products in the marketplace. Counterfeit products run the gamut from medicines and food to electronic goods. Manufacturers attempt to combat this by using various anti- counterfeiting methods to authenticate or confirm the genuineness of their products. These methods include taggants, holograms, and other forms of labels. These methods or technologies comprise the overt type which are visible to the consumer, and the covert type which cannot be seen and can only be detected using detectors or readers that are specifically designed to detect and authenticate them. The hologram is an example of the overt type as it allows the consumer to authenticate the product visually, while taggants are generally of the covert type, which require special equipment for detection. The problem with most of these methods is that the counterfeiter is also able to duplicate the anti-counterfeiting technology. In cases where proprietary equipment is used, consumers are often unable to authenticate the product, as they may not have access to the equipment due to cost, size, or other factors. This has led to a race between anti-counterfeiting technology developers and counterfeiters; the technologists develop new methods to prevent counterfeiting while the counterfeiters try to duplicate the new technologies. In the end, it is consumers who suffer the consequences of this menace.
There are many existing patents and patent applications that talk about the various methods for identifying and authenticating products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,074 entitled “Method of authenticating products using analog and digital identifiers” discloses a method of identifying or authenticating a product by providing an analog identification indicium, including a randomized pattern of identification features on a first part of the product wherein one or more attributes of the randomized pattern of identification features correspond to an item identifier. A digital identification record is provided on a second part of the product, including an encoded digital version of the item identifier, the first and second parts being separable when the product is used. The randomized pattern of identification features of the analog identification indicium is read and decoded to generate an item identifier and the digital identification record is read and decoded to generate an item identifier. Here, the normal user i.e. the customer is not empowered to read the identification feature because proprietary readers are required for the same.
Another U.S. patent application, No. U.S. 20130087620 Al, discloses a method of, and system and label for, authenticating objects in situ. It discusses the creation of an authentication pattern signature for the object to be authenticated. In this method a random distribution of multiple, three-dimensional elements is associated with the object, and a portable, handheld, image capture device is aimed at the object to capture the scattered light from the elements. Then the images are checked to ensure that the elements are three-dimensional, and the processed to generate an image pattern of the elements. This image pattern is then compared with the authentication pattern signature, and the device indicates that the object is authentic when the image pattern matches the authentication pattern signature. With the advent of digital 3D printing it may be possible to duplicate these labels.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,031 discloses a Quantum dot security device and method. Quantum dots are used as fluorescent taggants in security inks, papers, plastics, explosives, or any other item or substance in which it is required to provide a distinct signature or marking. Quantum dots of specific sizes, compositions and structures may be used to produce a specific fluorescence, mixtures of quantum dots can be used to produce random patterns of spectrally varying fluorescence, and particular quantum dot structures can be used to provide desirable physical and optical properties. Here, the method detects specific emitted wavelength and fluorescence timing. This form of detection requires the use of a sophisticated reader.
Hence, there is need for a method and system where the user is provided with a facility to check the authenticity of the object or a product in an easy to use and cost effective manner.